The present invention relates to low cost visual training simulators.
There is a need for visual image simulation, e.g., for use as aircraft and other vehicle training simulators. Digital image generation techniques, while capable of producing high quality simulated images, requires expensive, time-consuming processes to generate high resolution digital data bases. The high cost of hardware and software needed to provide visual simulation with high resolution has limited its application to a relatively small market sector.
There is therefore a need to provide a low cost visual simulation system.